Inseparables
by Sasukita Uchiha
Summary: sasuke y sakura son los mejores amigos desde que tenían 8 años, tiempo después sasuke se dara cuenta que esta enamorado de su mejor amiga y tendrá celos de su nuevo novio ¿que hará el uchiha ante esta situación?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola aqui les traigo una nueva historia sasusaku espero les guste a los que la quieran leer, no se aun cuantos capitulos tendra pero no sera ni muy corta ni muy larga bueno los dejo con el primer capitulo :).**_

_**Disclaimer: la historia original de este fic es mio,los personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto el creador del manga naruto.**_

* * *

**Amigos **

Eran dos niños de tan solo 8 años, Sakura Haruno, una niña dulce y encantadora pero era molestada por sus pequeños compañeros de la escuela por ella tener una gran frente solo tenía una amiga, Ino Yamanaka siempre estaban juntas ino era como un ejemplo a seguir para sakura, ella era muy segura de si misma extrovertida, linda e inteligente por lo que sakura la admiraba quería ser como ella, la niña pelirosa era muy timida e insegura, un día cuando iba corriendo dirigiéndose a la escuela su vida cambio por completo..

**y la de el también...**

Sasuke Uchiha un niño serio, no muy entusiasta pero lo era como todo niño, era inteligente un poco amigable y llama la atención entre todas las niñas de su edad, pero a el ninguna le interesa, claro al ser solo un niño que asquea a las niñas como todos los hombres cuando aun no saben nada de la vida. El es hijo del jefe de la policía mas reconocido del país. El iba a empezar sus clases en la escuela pero desgraciadamente se le hizo tarde para llegar a su primer día de clase, corría por las calles de tokio cuando de pronto cae al piso junto con la persona que se le atravesó.

-Oye fíjate por dónde vas hmp-El pelinegro se acariciaba rodilla mientras intentaba pararse del suelo, pero volvió a caer al toparse con los ojos más hermosos que nunca había visto en su vida.

-L-Lo siento-Sakura tenía la cabeza inclinada estaba levemente sonrojada por la vergüenza, levanto la cabeza y se topo con unos hermosos ojos negros, eran tan penetrantes que el sonrojo de la pelirosa se intensifico un poco.

-Amh lo lamento déjame ayudarte-Sasuke se levanto y estiro su mano hacia sakura ella tímidamente tomo su mano y se levanto con delicadeza, solo unos segundos bastaron, solo unas miradas bastaron para que los dos niños grabaran en su mente el rostro del otro. Ambos tenían levemente las mejillas sonrojadas al darse cuenta de la forma en que ambos se miraban, sasuke ensancho levemente los ojos al recordar el porqué estaba corriendo se le hizo tarde para la escuela.

-¡Perdón se me hace tarde adiós!-El niño comenzó a correr a toda velocidad y se perdía de la vista de la niña que lo seguía con la mirada, ella recordó que iba tarde a la escuela y comenzó a correr en la misma dirección por donde se fue el pelinegro.

Sasuke llego primero y tuvo que entrar a la oficina de la directora para que ella lo instruyera, sakura llego minutos después pero ella se dirigió al salón la clase apenas empezaba, el sensei iruka le dio un pequeño regaño y la invito a que se sentara en su puesto que al lado izquierdo estaba ino que le sonrio amigablemente y el derecho vacio, la clase siguió pero fue interrumpida cuando la directora tsunade entro por la puerta corrediza saludo y luego presento el pequeño pelinegro que entro tímidamente al salón, era su nuevo compañero de clase, lo invito a sentarse en el único puesto vacio que había que era a la derecha de sakura, ella lo miro levemente sonrojada mientras el se sentaba a su lado y le susurraba un hola y ella igual susurro contestándole, el pelinegro se sorprendió al ver que la dueña de los ojos verde jade que tanto llamaron su atención ahora era su nueva compañera de clase.

Y así pasaron los días sasuke en poco tiempo se convirtió en el niño más popular de la escuela el compartía algunas palabras con sakura que era la única niña con la que hablaba las demás eran fastidiosas eso decia el. Ahora tenía un amigo Naruto Uzumaki el niño mas travieso e hiperactivo de la escuela, no encajaba mucho con la personalidad del niño uchiha pero se entendían bastante bien, con el pasar de los meses se hicieron mejores amigos, sasuke se hizo amigo de sakura, ahora se llevaban bastante bien pero la timidez del uno por el otro seguia ahí presente aun así nada les impedia seguir siendo buenos amigos, hasta el problema de que las niñas le tenían envidia a sakura al ser la unica a la que sasuke le prestaba atención pasaba por alto. Pasaron los años ahora tenían 13 años la relación era igual naruto seguia siendo el mejor amigo de sasuke incluso ahora de sakura, sasuke y sakura era inseparables ya sus compañeros del colegio se resignaron a que sasuke era el mejor amigo de sakura y ella de el, asi que ya no los molestaban tanto, sakura ahora llevaba su cabello rosa, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda cosa que a sasuke le desagradaba. El chico se habia puesto más serio con las demás personas, era distante y solo hablaba lo necesario aveces siendo asi hasta con su familia su padre fugaku, su madre mikoto y su hermano mayor itachi aunque con este ultimo llevaba bien su relación de hermanos. El sakura y naruto eran los únicos que conocían a sasuke a la perfección a ellos les hablaba normalmente aunque seguía con su faceta de seriedad no importaba mucho, ino seguía siendo amiga de sakura, sakura seguia siendo dulce y amigable pero ahora algo agresiva y enojona, generalmente era así con naruto, siempre la sacaba de quicio con sus tonterias, con sasuke también era asi aveces la hacía enojar y lo golpeaba al igual que con naruto ya que los tres habían creado un lazo y una confianza bastante fuertes.

-Sakura.

-¿Ah? Que pasa sasuke-kun?- Pregunto la pelirosa mirando al susodicho.

-Pues..-La pelirosa le sonreía esperando a que hablara, sasuke bajo la mirada y luego la encaro con su típico rostro inexpresivo.-Me gustas mas con el cabello corto.

-¿Eh?-Sakura ensancho levemente los ojos.

-Ah digo me gusta..Me gusta más que tengas el cabello corto-Sasuke volvió a bajar la cabeza y se sonrojo levemente ¿Acaso había dicho me gustas?.

-¿Por qué sasuke-kun?-Sakura lo miraba curiosa.

-Asi fue como te conocí-La miraba de reojo.

-Ah cierto sasuke-kun pero no se si cortarmelo-Sakura tomaba entre sus dedos su cabello rosa.

-Hmn...

-¡Hola chicos!-Naruto salta hasta donde están sus amigos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola naruto.

-Hola dobe.

-¿Que hacen?-Naruto se sienta en medio de sus amigos así separándolos bruscamente y estos lo miran con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Sasuke-kun dice que me veo mejor con el cabello corto-Dice sakura mirando a naruto.

-Oh la verdad es que sea como sea que tengas el cabello eres muy linda sakura-chan-Naruto le regala una sonrisa amigable a sakura y esta se la devuelve.

-Hmp-Sasuke musito su típico monosílabo-Yo digo que se ve mejor con el cabello corto.

-No me lo cortare sasuke-kun me tomo tiempo para que me creciera así-La pelirosa hizo un puchero.

-Que si-Insistía el azabache.

-Que no-Retaba la pelirosa.

-Oigan oigan ¿No van a pelear por eso o si?.

-¡No!-Dijeron al unisonó aturdiendo al rubio que se encontraba en medio de ellos.

-Hmp-Sasuke volteo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Hmp-Sakura lo imito.

-**Oh creo que pasar tanto tiempo con sasuke-teme le está afectando ahora hace lo mismo que el**-Naruto suelta un suspiro por lo bajo.

-Cortatelo.

-Que no.

-Oigan oigan-Interrumpe el rubio.

-¿Ahora qué naruto?-La pelirosa lo mira y sasuke la imita.

-Qué tal si hacen una apuesta si gana sakura-chan

Se deja el cabello largo y si gana el teme sakura-chan se lo corta.

-Que buena idea-La pelirosa sonrie.

-Vaya dobe por fin utilizaste el cerebro-Dice desganosamente el pelinegro.

-¿Y cuál es la apuesta?-La chica mira al rubio curiosa.

-Hmmm...-Naruto hace una pose pensativa mientras sus dos amigos lo miran curiosos.

-¿Y bien?-El azabache levanta una ceja.

-Ahora que lo pienso..Ninguno de nosotros a tenido su primer beso ¿verdad?-El rubio sonríe mirando a sus amigos y estos se sonrojan levemente por el comentario del rubio.

-N-No.

-Hmp.

-Tengo una idea, que tal si el primero de ustedes dos que de su primer beso gana la apuesta-El rubio sonrio, sasuke y sakura ensancharon los ojos.

-No creo que sea buena idea eso naruto-Se excuso sakura.

-Hmp es estupido-Sasuke miro a su amigo con indiferencia.

-**La verdad es que es una buena idea tengo que motivarlos seria genial esto ¡dattebayo!**-Fue el pensamiento de naruto, le divertía pensar en cómo se comportarían sus amigos ya que sabía que ambos tenían espíritu competitivo al igual que el-Oh pero que cobardes son, pensé que aceptarían pero bueno son solo unos perdedores-La pelirosa y el azabache lanzaron una mirada matadora a su amigo que logro estremecerlo pero hizo todo lo posible por no demostrarlo.

-¿A quien le dices perdedor y cobarde dobe?.

-Naruto tonto.

-Bueno entonces si no están de acuerdo me voy.-Naruto se levanta y simula estar decidido a irse cuando dos brazos lo detienen.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-Pregunta el azabache con una mirada decidida al igual que la pelirosa.

-¿Que tal un mes?-Naruto sonrie.

-Acepto-Dice el pelinegro mientras mira a su amiga esperando su respuesta sakura lo mira y le sonrie de lado.

-Acepto la apuesta-Contesta la pelirosa mientras mira fijamente a sasuke.

-¡Bien! Entonces tienen un mes, el primero que de su primer beso ganara la apuesta ¡dattebayo!-Naruto sonrie con satisfacción y emoción mientras abraza a sus dos mejores amigos estos sonríen de medio lado ¿Quien será el ganador de esta tonta apuesta?.

**Continuará... **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, lo se es corto pero es que la historia sera larga espero que no les moleste.**_

**La apuesta**

El día era soleado, perfecto para salir de paseo, la gente andaba de acá para allá tranquilamente disfrutando de la hermosa tarde. En la casa de los Uzumaki se encontraba Sasuke y Naruto jugando videojuegos.

—Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun ¿quieren un poco de jugo?.—La madre de Naruto se acerco sonriendo amigable a los dos niños.

—Está bien mamá gracias.—Naruto no despego la vista de la pantalla.

-Si no es molestia Kushina-san.

—Oh claro que no Sasuke-kun ahora los traigo.—Kushina le dedico una sonrisa y se giro para desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación del rubio.

—Teme.—Naruto suelta el mando.

—¿Um?.—Sasuke lo mira interrogante.

—¿Has pensado con quien ganaras la apuesta?.

—No...

—¿Quieres que te busque a alguien?.—El rubio le sonríe y Sasuke bufa con fastidio.

—No quiero.—Responde cortante.

—Oh vamos Sasuke casi todas las mujeres se mueren por ti.. Bueno no tanto como lo hacen por mi.—Esboza una sonrisa galante y Sasuke rueda los ojos.

—¡No!.—El azabache frunció el ceño mientras Naruto ensancho levemente los ojos mirándolo fijamente.

—Emm Teme te... ¿Te gustan los hombres?.

—¡No naruto!.—Sasuke frunció mas el ceño tras la pregunta de su amigo.

—¿Entonces por qué rechazas a las mujeres?.—El rubio alzo una ceja interrogante.

—Por qué no me interesa ninguna dobe así de simple.—Sasuke miraba a Naruto con su típico rostro sin expresión.

—Ah ya veo y... ¿En serio no te gusta ninguna?.

—N-No, sigamos jugando.—Sasuke volvió su mirada a la pantalla tomando firme el mando.

—Tartamudeaste.—Naruto le sonrió pícaramente a su amigo mientras le picaba el costado con el codo.

—No digas tonterías dobe ¿vamos a jugar sí o no?.—El pelinegro rodo los ojos fastidiado y volteo su mirada al piso.

—Oh vamos teme dime por favor quien te gusta dímelo, dímelo.—El rubio junto sus manos mientras le suplicaba a su amigo.

—¡No me gusta nadie!.

—Hmp.—Naruto volteo hacia la pantalla haciendo un puchero.—Lo descubriré ya lo veras ¡dattebayo!—Naruto se giro sonriendo a la pantalla mientras Sasuke suspira derrotado.

* * *

—¿En serio Sakura?, ¿Y a quien besaras?—Dice entusiasmada la rubia.

—No lo sé Ino.—Sakura suspira irritada.

—Oh pero que amargada eres frentona.

—Claro que no, si llevas dos días preguntándome lo mismo.

—Ush pero es que no me quieres decir nada.—Ino se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero.

—No tengo idea de con quien lo hare.—La pelirosa baja la mirada.

—Pues no deberías preocuparte por eso Sakura tu eres una de las chicas más lindas de la escuela.—Le guiña el ojo.

—¿Y eso que?.

—Pues que puedes tener a cualquiera para besarlo tontita.

—No se Ino, creo que fue una apuesta tonta.

—¿Por que lo dices?.—Mira interrogante a la pelirosa.

—Por que se supone que será mi primer beso...

—Bueno si, pero ¿quieres dejarte ganar de Sasuke-kun?, ¿Sasuke Uchiha?.—Ino y Sakura se miran fijamente por unos segundos.

—Ino, Sasuke-kun es mi mejor amigo, tú lo sabes.—Sakura se sienta en el sofá e Ino la imita.

—Lo sé pero Sasuke-kun siempre es mejor en todo y nadie le ha ganado nada en la escuela,

frentona deberías ganarle la apuesta.

—¿Tu crees?.—Sakura mira interesada a su amiga.

—¡Claro que si frentona vamos!.

—¡Sí, tienes razón Ino lo hare!.—Sonríe a la rubia y está igual.

—Estoy ansiosa por ir a la escuela mañana.

—Sí.

—¡Espero que des tu primer beso teme! Encontraremos la indicada dattebayo.

* * *

—Hmp... Como sea.

—¡No puedo esperar a que sea mañana para ir a la escuela!.

—Si...


End file.
